


Ra!

by Sugar_and_Salt



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Conventions, Cosplay, Fluff, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_and_Salt/pseuds/Sugar_and_Salt
Summary: Who would have thought that the rivalry between Harry and Draco would find an end after a Dance Dance Revolution battle?





	Ra!

**Author's Note:**

> this was written within a short timeframe, and it's far out of my comfort zone, but I hope someone likes it nonetheless
> 
> thanks to the mods for being friendly and well-organized!
> 
> p.s.: the title is taken from [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IOY7hh_KplE) song  
> (i just thought it's goofy and fun and would suit ddr on a con super well <3)

  
"But the queue is so _long_! You really wanna wait?" Baekhyun called over the buzz of countless people talking, chatting, and laughing. And over the music coming from the cheap speakers, of course.

It was Saturday, easily the most crowded day of every convention, and unlike the large, air-conditioned halls, the games room next to the maid café was some sort of regular conference room. Meaning that the air was slightly stuffy, and the place was extremely crowded, with people of all demographics squeezing past each other to try the type of games that weren't advertised in the main hall. One of these games was the obligatory Dance Dance Revolution you could play on everything even remotely resembling a cosplay convention, and Jongin never missed a DDR match on a convention. Ever.

He absently pushed Baekhyun to the left so he'd avoid getting poked by some soldier's pointy shoulder pieces, attempting his most convincing puppy look.

"Please?" he asked, the glasses slipping down his nose. They'd been doing that all day, and despite it being barely noon, Jongin was itching to take them off. Not that anything was stopping him - he was actually wearing colored contacts, and the glasses were merely part of his costume. Speaking of itching parts of his costume - the makeup on his face was beginning to feel warm and itchy, too, now that they were in this rather confined space.

"Alright, how about you wait and we'll be over there?" Baekhyun offered, already looking for Chanyeol, who had been asked for a photo yet again. The other was convinced that people asked for photos because his Monkey D Luffy costume showcased the abs he had rigorously training for. Not even Kyungsoo had the heart to tell him that people probably liked his fake beard more than his abs.

Jongin watched them loosely flitting towards one of the very few artist booths selling gaming-related goods, and he couldn't help smiling to himself. He loved conventions, and he loved their usual group of friends. Baekhyun and Chanyeol looked fantastic, as always, with Baekhyun wearing an Overwatch-themed costume Jongin couldn't recognize, but respected all the more. Kyungsoo looked like a dusty crow, as usual, though he had worn a shirt of his favourite anime for the special occasion.

One day, they'd get him to cosplay, too. Maybe not something as elaborate as Baekhyun, or as revealing as Chanyeol, but there was no need for that, anyway. Jongin, for example, was playing it really simple this year, by wearing a Harry Potter costume. Just a black robe, a Gryffindor patch, a scarf for which Jongin had learnt knitting, fake glasses, and the book of monsters he had painstakingly crafted by hand.

Well, even simple costumes could be a ton of work if one allowed them to be. To be fair, there were just so many optional accessories that Jongin had had a hard time choosing and would have loved to do everything.

The line kept moving, and it would soon be Jongin's turn. Of course Baekhyun and the others hadn't returned yet, and Jongin kept craning his head to catch a glimpse of Chanyeol's straw hat that stuck out simply due to his height.

The queue was loosely defined, at best, but it was probably Jongin's turn after the tall, pretty Wonder Woman. Despite loving DDR, Jongin wasn't much of an extrovert, and didn't usually do well with attention. But with Baekhyun and the others being nowhere in sight, Jongin decided to give himself a push - this was a convention, after all, and nobody would judge him. It wouldn't even be the first time he'd play against a stranger.

A merry-looking guy who was obviously held on his feet by nothing but energy drinks gestured him over, asking him who he'd be playing with.

"I'm alone," Jongin called over the blaring music of the menu, and the guy called into the small crowd, asking for another lonely, aspiring dancer. There were a few volunteers, but the crowd unanimously yelled for Draco Malfoy - which made Jongin turn in surprise. Which he then regretted, because he was faced with someone better-looking than the actual actor, tall, pale, and perfect in every way. Malfoy only had a curt nod for him, looking blank-faced and stoic, and it made Jongin nervous again. With a nod of his own, he kindly asked the host to hold on to his book for him, and flipped through the menu.

"What song do you want?" he asked. The other was looking at him instead of the menu.

"Don't care," he said curtly, and Jongin bit his lips. He refused to let this become awkward. Being a little extroverted was the key to enjoying activities such as this, so Jongin didn't hesitate for long and chose one of his favourite songs to play the game to.

"You know this one?" he asked over the highlight medley of a Wednesday Campanelly song. Malfoy stared at the screen and shrugged.

"Not really, but put it on."

Jongin tore his gaze away to start the song, forgetting all about the model standing next to him. Because that's what he looked like. Call him shallow, but Jongin felt like Draco Malfoy had just climbed up a few spots in his ranking of Harry Potter characters.

When the familiar beat set in, Jongin couldn't help but grin. This song was one of his favourites because it was fast-paced, but also diverse, and overall tricky to get right. Jongin loved challenges.

He didn't have this game at home, but Jongin had been dancing since he was a child, and the crowd on conventions was always benign and ready to hype people up, regardless of how they were doing. Jongin barely heard them though, too immersed in getting the steps right, feeling the rhythm, eyes glued to the little arrows flying over the screen, until his gaze strayed long enough to see that the stranger was almost on par with him. Now Jongin was itching to turn his head and watch him, but even that thought cost him a yellow arrow, so he chased it away and gave his all. Performing was a part of DDR as well, if Jongin was concerned, and no matter how difficult, the song was upbeat and silly. Under different circumstances, Jongin would have loved to freestyle to it, in a goofy, expressive way; as it was, he threw his fist up whenever the song dropped, chanting the easy refrain consisting of a single syllable, and just had _fun_.

By the second refrain he was so into it that he smiled at his co-star, who shot him a fleeting smile as well. It lifted all the insecurities Jongin had had before, and he held eye contact when he lounged into his ending pose, still beaming. The other had chosen a different pose, but judging by the whooping and energetic applause, they had put on a great performance. High on the excitement, Jongin offered his hand for a high five, which Malfoy joined in after a split second of confusion.

"Your points were so high," Jongin gushed as he pushed his fuzzy monsterbook to his chest, stepping to the sidelines to make room for the next in line.

"Not as high as yours," Malfoy commented, still curt, but with acknowledgment clearly lining the words.

"That's because I love this song," Jongin dismissed him. The other looked a little overwhelmed.

"It was... different," he stated carefully.

Jongin was already scanning the crowd for Chanyeol again, but they were nowhere to be seen. Typical. Leave it to Baekhyun to get distracted by every single little thing. Jongin checked his phone, but there was no text message either - because of course there wasn't.

"Just checking where my friends have gone to," he explained, even if no one had asked.

"Oh," Malfoy only said, and well, maybe he was just as socially awkward as Jongin was. The next couple started dancing, and Jongin took the opportunity.

"Oh, do you know that song?" he asked, because nervously filling the void was his way of dealing with awkwardness.

"No, but it seems easier than ours," Malfoy commented, attentively observing the two cosplayers. Jongin chuckled.

"It gets _so_ fast later on."

Like that, they kept standing at the sidelines, watching the two players fumble and stumble their way through the song, laughing so hard they were wheezing.

"We could do this," Malfoy said all of a sudden.

"Wanna go again?" Jongin asked easily, when someone brutally grabbed his shoulder.

"I can't believe you found yourself a Draco Malfoy!" Chanyeol exclaimed, voice muffled through his fake beard. "Are you up soon?"

"We finished already," Jongin snapped in faux exasperation. Behind him, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo appeared, the latter carefully placing some postcards into his convention notebook. Kyungsoo had always had a thing for supporting local artists - without him, Jongin might have never even spared the designated areas a second look, potentially missing out on a lot of gorgeous art.

"Alright, then let's go?" Baekhyun piped up, checking his phone. "The play starts in fifteen minutes and my feet hurt. I wanna sit down."

Jongin rolled his eyes and turned towards Malfoy.

"Sorry, I guess I don't have time for a re-match. Are you here tomorrow, as well?"

"I only have a ticket for today, actually," he replied, shooting distracted looks at Jongin's friends. "I didn't know whether I'd like it enough for attending two days. It's my first convention."

The last part seemed out of character, stumbling out in what might have been an attempt at making conversation. Or simply the urge to latch on to someone.

Jongin blinked.

"Did you come alone?"

"Yeah," he replied immediately, albeit a little quiet.

"Wanna join us?" Jongin asked, because it was the most natural thing to say. He didn't have to ask his fellow friends, and indeed, Chanyeol was already tugging his beard down.

"Alone?!" he gasped, finally free of artificial hair in his mouth. "That's no good, where's the fun in that? You can tag along any time!"

"Really?" Malfoy asked hesitantly, looking much less aristocratic, but no less stunning - not that Jongin noticed.

"Of course," he assured him, because he couldn't even imagine attending a convention alone.

"Right?" he asked his friends, not because he needed confirmation, but the convention rookie might.

Kyungsoo shrugged goodnaturedly.

"I mean, what's a Harry Potter without a Draco Malfoy?"

"Yepp, welcome aboard the train, next destination: seats," Baekhyun announced, impatient and enthusiastic, leading the way, and that was that. Jongin trailed behind last, with Malfoy walking beside him.

"Nice costume, by the way," Malfoy commented. "I don't think I mentioned that yet. The book is really cool."

"Thanks," Jongin beamed. "You look one hundred percent like Draco Malfo, too! What's your name, by the way - if you don't mind me asking?"

"Sehun. Yours?"

Jongin was starting to get used to the other's curt answers, but he really hoped the other would take over some of the talking, too, or else this day might become just a tad more exhausting. Still, meeting new people was a nice change, and so far, Sehun didn't seem like a weirdo.

"I'm Jongin," he replied, and for the time being, their conversation ended there, with Baekhyun herding them into a hall and to the row of seats he deemed the best to view a comedic stage play based on various animes none of them had ever heard off.

Obviously, that only added to their entertainment and they had a great time.

 

"You know, now that we're here, how about a snack? I definitely want okonomiyaki," Baekhyun announced after they had slowly padded out into the courtyard, the inside jokes of the play still on their lips. Jongin nodded - he, too, had been looking forward to trying the various Japanese snacks that a few food trucks offered, and now they had finally found them in one of the courtyards. Unlike Baekhyun, Jongin wanted one of the japanese style crêpes though.

"Too sweet for me, sorry," Kyungsoo excused himself, while Chanyeol vividly waved off the entire idea of eating anything at all, stating how he didn't want to look bloated before his photoshoot.

Jongin shot Sehun an expectant look.

"Uh. Sure. I'd try one-"

"Awesome," Jongin cut him off, already walking towards the line of customers, to get a better look at the menu. While they waited, they pointed out the most fun and beautiful costumes to each other, trying to guess their source material together..

Jongin was positively surprised when Sehun ordered what might be the sweetest dish the booth had to offer, a creation including custard, whipped cream, chocolate sauce and sprinkles. Just based off his looks, he looked like the type who didn't eat sweet things. Both because of his reserved attitude and his slim figure, Jongin mused, sheepishly thinking of the last time he himself had stepped on a scale.

As it was, however, they both ended up with a sugary treat and joined the others, who had spread out over the familiar stone stairs. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun were eating their hot snacks while Chanyeol nibbled on a single full-grain cookie, trying not to look wistful. Jongin took pity on him, giving up one of the strawberries on his crêpe.

While the others were chatting about their plans for the rest of the day, Jongin took the opportunity to get to know their new friend better.

"Did you have a long trip here?"

Sehun did look at him, but he didn't shake his head or make any other gestures.

"Not really," he said, and because Jongin didn't want to sound intrusive, he only vaguely nodded, asking no more questions. Just when he was starting to regret taking a stranger along, Sehun spoke up on his own.

"I live on the other end of town, so... it was just a short train trip, really. And I could just transport the robe and wand in a bag, so nobody was staring or anything."

Now that was something Jongin could work with.

"That's such a relief, isn’t it?" he asked with a sympathetic grimace. "I'm telling you, ever since Chanyeol has his license and a car, our life got so much easier! You can just get dressed and hop in the car, and none of your clothes or wigs get all sad and wrinkled during the transport."

"I guess? I mean, I can imagine," Sehun corrected himself. "Not like I'd know."

"You think you'll wear a costume again?" Jongin asked, hoping he wasn't too obnoxious. He just felt obligated to fill the silence - not because he was awkward like that (though, admittedly, that played a huge part), but also because Sehun's presence flustered him. He'd had a bit of time to ogle the other now, and had come to the conclusion that Sehun should definitely be a model. He was taller than Jongin, and with his robe off (so as not to accidentally get any whipped cream on it), he could easily tell that he was lean, too, with broad shoulders and probably hardly any fat anywhere.

Kyungsoo would have called him bony, probably. Jongin would have to call him terribly attractive. Which in itself was bad enough, but Sehun was also unnervingly quiet and reserved.

Which, in turn, made Jongin feel like he was making a fool of himself.

"Maybe?" Sehun asked rather than stated, fiddling with the wrapping around his crêpe. "It's surprisingly fun, even if I'm not... doing anything in my costume."

"Eh, neither do I," Jongin dismissed him. "It's just about having fun, so as long as you enjoy yourself, you're doing it right."

"So," Sehun began, and Jongin tilted his head to indicate that he was listening. He seemed to say 'so' a lot.

"Is Harry your favourite character?"

 _Now_ they were talking.

"One of my favourites!" Jongin replied immediately, and Sehun nodded.

"Why is that?"

Realizing how rude that sounded, he licked his lips and added, "No offense, I just never heard anyone listing them as their favourite."

Jongin wasn't offended. If you were in a fandom for long enough, you start to realize how pretty much everyone's perspective is warped, running down a rabbit hole of their own preferences to the point that they ended up in a place unrecognizable to other fans. Or, to put it simply, Jongin used to consider loving Draco Malfoy as almost basic, but now he had finally moved past those petty attempts to distinguish himself, and every character seemed like a valid choice as a favourite. Even Kreacher. Probably.

"I like him because he has a good heart, and always tries to do the right thing," he replied with a smile. "And despite his life being kinda crazy, he always stayed humble and never put himself above others."

Sehun nodded.

"I see... yeah, that makes sense."

"And your favourite is Draco?" Jongin asked, encouraging him to talk.

"Yeah. He's a terrible person, but..." Sehun trailed off, only to shrug. "I don't know. He's interesting."

"He is," Jongin agreed readily. "He has a lot going on, character-wise. Probably more than most others. Not that the books really touched up on that."

Sehun seemed relieved that he wasn't being judged - though it was hard to tell with his blank expression.

"Yeah, that's what I thought, too. He also seems more natural than- other characters."

"More natural than Harry?" Jongin asked teasingly, having noticed the little hesitance in his voice. "I know. He does. But that's what makes Harry so pleasant and nice-"

"So what's your favourite ship?" Chanyeol cut them off, on the way to distract himself from all the food he didn't get to eat. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes, and Jongin knew exactly what he was hinting at, shooting him a glare.

"You'll laugh at me," Sehun said petulantly, and was that a whine?

"We won't, promise."

"It's, uhm, a little weird maybe," Sehun began, hesitating still.

Chanyeol's grin only got more smug and excited. Jongin wanted to punch him.

"It's Draco and Luna."

Chanyeol's expression fell comically fast, and Jongin snorted.

"What?" Chanyeol asked, and Sehun bit his lips.

"You said you wouldn't laugh," he accused Jongin, who was quick to dismiss him.

"I wasn't laughing at you - that's unusual though. I mean, why not, right?"

"And what's yours?" Sehun asked, unwilling to dwell on his own, supposedly strange preferences.

"Harry and Hermione," Jongin replied immediately, much to Chanyeol's exasperation. "No offense towards Ginny, she's great and all, but Hermione is so smart and wonderful, I have no idea how they _weren't_ a thing."

"This is ridiculous," Chanyeol muttered, suddenly turning towards Sehun with a  serious voice.

"Are you into boys?"

" _Excuse me_?" Sehun asked, mildly scandalized that a near stranger would hit him with such a question.

"Are you?" Chanyeol prodded, and Sehun rolled his eyes, trying to play it casual.

"I mean, yeah. So?"

"I refuse to believe that none of you is a fan of Drarry - isn't that a whole thing in the Harry Potter fandom?" he asked, sounding almost offended. Sehun choked on his crêpe, which was still more elegant than Jongin, who choked on nothing at all.

"And you're both into guys, and you're Harry, and _you're_ Draco," Chanyeol listed as if he was on the verge of uncovering a scandal, "and you're telling me both your favourite ships are straight crack ships?"

"Hermione and Harry is _not_ a crack ship," Jongin defended himself, but it came out like the desperate attempt at distraction that it was. Sehun was staring at him, he felt it. "And there is absolutely _no_ correlation between real life and shipping preferences-"

"Sure there isn't," Chanyeol muttered, and Jongin tried his best to telepathically let him know that if he spoke up about the Legolas and Aragorn fanfic he had found on Jongin's phone last weekend, he'd be dead meat.

"Move your ass Yeol, we should touch up on the makeup before taking pictures."

Jongin sighed in relief. Leave it to Kyungsoo to save the day.

"Do mine first?"

Kyungsoo mumbled some complaints to himself but swiftly touched up on Chanyeol's makeup, anyway, just so he'd be 'out of their hair', as he said it.

"You're having a photoshoot?" Sehun asked awkwardly. "Should I leave?"

Jongin was quick to dismiss him.

"No, no! Don't worry. We're just taking some pictures by ourselves, none of us are professionals. Though Chanyeol here is gonna go and meet some other One Piece cosplayers for a more _professional_ shooting-"

"Shut up," Chanyeol whined, and Sehun smiled. It was small, but pretty, and Jongin made it his goal to make him smile a little more often.

"Well, since you're too good for us now, you might as well make yourself useful and network a little, get us a photographer, too, next time," Kyungsoo joked, and despite his seemingly annoyed attitude, he took the time to righten stubborn strands of Chanyeol's wig with hairspray, because that's what Kyungsoo was like. He also took his time with Jongin, dabbing away at the little creases makeup had gathered in, touching up on the scar and reapplying powder.

Jongin felt Sehun's gaze on him, so he closed his eyes and banned his excited heart from his mind, before he could make any dumb decision. Like meeting Sehun's eyes. Or opening his mouth to talk, for that matter.

 

Their little photoshoot started out awkward, as expected. While Kyungsoo and Jongin snapped some pictures of Baekhyun, taking turns in holding the reflector, Sehun kept observing them, and what Jongin had assumed to be judgement soon turned out to be sheer curiosity with a healthy dash of anxiety whisked into it.

"I don't know how to pose," Sehun said almost as soon as Jongin was in hearing range, while Baekhyun and Kyungsoo checked their camera roll.

"Me neither," Jongin shrugged. "It'll be fine. We always wing it."

Sehun looked anything but convinced, and at first, it was awkward indeed. Jongin understood where he was coming from though - the fact that it was his very first costume aside, he had no accessories at all, and was pretty much acting as a regular human, which meant no over-the-top fancy poses. Jongin had some experience though (he'd even modeled for a few fashion students before), so he gave Sehun some pointers, and behind the camera, Baekhyun kept the atmosphere light and playful.

It seemed to loosen up after that... until they started taking pictures together.

To be fair, none of his friends pushed the shipping agenda, but merely canonic photos of them glaring or silently threatening each other with wands were a challenge.

"Jongin, a little more angry," Kyungsoo hummed, and Jongin could _hear_ him think ' _and a little less star-struck and terrified_.

"Yeah, didn't he break your nose in fifth year or so?" Baekhyun asked, adjusting the reflector. "You definitely have the right to be pissed off."

"That was in his sixth year," Jongin corrected him without breaking the pose, trying harder to look angry and not small and vulnerable. Not feeling small when someone like Sehun unblinkingly stared at him with a haughty expression was not an easy task though. Harry had been brave indeed. Then again, Sehun hadn't broken his nose yet, so that's probably where Harry had taken his bravery.

"Fine, then his sixth year," he heard Baekhyun say dismissively. "I honestly keep forgetting what happened in the sixth book. It's like a black hole in my brain."

"If only that was the only one," Kyungsoo muttered, and Sehun's eyes flitted down to Jongin's lips, a quick, completely instinct-driven action that Jongin should _not_ react to-

"Excuse me, can we take a picture?"

They both broke the pose immediately, blinking at the two young-looking girls in costumes Jongin couldn't quite place. They were looking at him and Sehun expectantly, and when they didn't reply immediately, one of them added, "your costumes look so _cool_! Drarry forever!"

Kyungsoo shot them the most judgemental look in the history of looks, but Jongin only good-naturedly shrugged them off - he'd been 14 before.

"Sure."

He shot a questioning look towards Sehun, who easily slipped into one of his earlier poses. Jongin clasped his book and wand, and the girls took a snapshot - and a second one, just to be safe.

"And one together!" one of them giggled, and Baekhyun crossed his arms, looking unimpressed.

"You should ask them if they're comfortable with that - not everyone's into taking such pictures," he scolded them, and one of the girls turned red immediately, clearly intimidated by the other's appearance.

"Sorry..."

"No, no, _we're_ sorry," Jongin said instinctively, turning to Sehun with an apologetic look, just to make sure the other wasn't too upset by the request. Whatever he was about to say got stuck in his throat when Sehun placed an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close.

"Is this okay?" he asked slightly above Jongin's right ear, and he wasn't sure whether it was directed at the girls or him, so he just hummed in agreement, to be sure. It wasn't an intimate pose at all, nothing he would usually think twice about doing with his friends, but now his heart was beating like crazy, and it got worse when he felt something against his hair. It was probably Sehun leaning his head on him or something. He smelled nice, too, Jongin noted. How did anyone smell nice after 8 hours of being on a convention? Was there no justice in the universe at all?

"Jongin, are you ready?" Kyungsoo hummed, and right. Right.

Jongin inhaled deeply and forced his body to relax. He didn't have much time, so he just settled on a shy expression, no smile. He really hoped what he was going for was not looking dumb on camera, but Kyungsoo would have probably warned him if it did. They were close like that.

Photos were taken and the girls thanked them profusely before skipping off and back to their friends. Sehun let go again, but not like he'd been burnt. There was an odd reassurance to him, despite being shy and awkward. Apparently he was shy to act, but stood to the actions he took, and that was unreasonably attractive.

As they walked back towards the halls, Jongin hang back with the camera, sneakily looking for the picture he knew Baekhyun had taken earlier. When he found it, he wanted to hide under the invisibility cloak he had never finished, and which was currently hanging over his desk chair, back at home.

Sehun hadn't just leaned his head against Jongin's to emulate an awkward couple shot... he had lightly nuzzled his nose against Jongin's hair, expression tastefully reserved, and almost bashful. Almost. Because the high and mighty Draco Malfoy would never admit to being embarrassed.

Well, Harry would, and so would Jongin, who silently hoped to get a hold of this photo before Baekhyun could put it as his new profile picture (which was a joke, Baekhyun wouldn't do that. Probably.)

"Jongin, you have no right to be the slowest today, having no baggage and all. Come on, or we'll never find Chanyeol - and I'm not gonna miss the concert!" Baekhyun called out, and Jongin stashed the camera away.

"Coming-" he huffed, quickly catching up. Sehun, who was discussing animes with Kyungsoo, naturally made room for him to walk by his side. Jongin took him up on the offer, and silently contemplated reading more fanfictions featuring Draco and Harry in the future.

 

The sun was about to set, and the halls had closed down ten minutes ago. Around them, people were dragging their luggage behind them in various states between regular clothes and fancy cosplays. Jongin and the others were spread out on the grass, sitting on a blanket, munching on their last cookies and enjoying themselves for a little longer.

Chanyeol was the first one to slap a little book in the middle of the blanket.

"We haven't written inside our books today," he announced, and with reactions going from a sigh (on Kyungsoo's end) to a genuine "You're right!" from Baekhyun, more books landed on the first one.

"You don't have one, do you?" Jongin asked Sehun, who scrunched up his brows and shook his head.

"No. What's that?"

Jongin grabbed the first book he could get his fingers on, which turned out to be his own, and handed it to Sehun.

"It's a convention book. Sort of a tradition? You basically get a page in this book and write something inside. Or draw. There's no rules, really. It's basically a memorabilia book."

Sehun turned the pages, skimming the entries.

Jongin handed him one of the pencil cases lying around.

"Wanna write inside mine?"

"I can't draw," Sehun stated immediately, and Jongin shrugged.

"You can write, too. You can do whatever you want, really. One time, Baekhyun tore off a corner and drew little bite marks around it."

"And you loved it," Baekhyun absently quipped, eyes closed in concentration as he came up with another potentially funny entry.

Sehun hummed, sounding not very convinced, and turned the pages to get another look at what others had scribbled.

 

With all the books being currently occupied, Jongin sat back and observed the people around him. He could admire other people's costumes all day, and relaxing with his friends like that was priceless, too. He tried to engrave the moment into his memory, to store it away for dull times.

It had been a fun day, and having a new person around had only made things more exciting. He really hoped that this was not going to be a one time event, and that Sehun had enjoyed accompanying their humble, little group.

He would guess that he did, judging by the way he smiled at the train station, drawing him into a quick, but firm hug (and, after a second of hesitation, he hugged his other friends as well).

"Thanks again, and have a safe trip home," Sehun said, his eyes lingering on Jongin only.

"Any time, and you, too!" Chanyeol replied genuinely, and even after the train doors closed, Jongin had a hard time not looking after him as they left the station.

"He was fun," Kyungsoo commented, and Baekhyun raised a brow.

"Your definition of fun is wacky as always."

"If Kyungsoo says he's fun, then he is," Chanyeol argued. "Kyungsoo has some special intuition regarding these things. Where were we parked again?"

Jongin didn't _really_ listen. He was itching to reach inside his bag and take out his convention book. Obviously, his friends were just waiting to tease him though, and he didn't want to give them any more ammunition than necessary. So he waited until they were in the car, and until Baekhyun had fallen asleep. In the front, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol were quietly talking, and Jongin stealthily took out his book. Sehun had all but slammed it closed, telling him not to look at it right away. It had been endearing, really.

Jongin flipped past Kyungsoo's occasional drawings, Chanyeol's colorful, sticker-filled pages and Baekhyun's lazy, but out of the box entries, to land on a page that was filled with text only. There was a date in the upper corner, and the name of the event, imitating the entries before it. Sehun had chosen a simple, blue ballpen, and had applied quite a lot of pressure while writing, but the handwriting itself was rather neat.

 

_Hi, it's me, Sehun (Draco Malfoy)_

_Thanks for picking me up today. I would have been pretty lost and bored on my own, I think._

_The play was fun, and so was the DDR match - maybe we can play again, with a Taemin song next time. I'm good at those, and it's only fair, right?_  
  


_Also I didn't think you'd be this, yanno, nice, despite me wearing such a cheap ass costume I bought off ebay, with you making every single thing by hand._

_Actually, I've always wanted to cosplay Malfoy in his quidditch uniform, so if you want to, we could do it together?_

_I can't sew or anything, but... yeah. I'll try my best._

_I'll leave you my phone number and discord handle, so... hit me up, if you want to. No pressure._  
  
Bye, 

_Sehun_

 

Jongin read the entry once more, and then a third time, smiling to himself like an idiot.

He really looked forward to talking to Sehun again, or maybe even to meet him, outside of a convention. Maybe they could go to an ice cream parlor, since he like sweet stuff.

When Baekhyun shifted next to him, Jongin hurried to tuck the book back into his bag, but the grin wouldn't leave his face.

 

It took on an embarrassed tint when Kyungsoo sent him the photos two days later.

And when someone sent him a video a few days after that, labelled " _Draco and Harry DDR match - "Ra" by Wednesday Campanella_ ," Jongin grinned so hard he just started chuckling to himself. Sehun was an absolutely stunning dancer, because _of course_ he was.

Apparently, he wasn't the only one who thought so because the video went viral, with people asking for their names, handles, and for a re-match.

Well, a rematch they could get.

Jongin really hoped the Quidditch uniform wouldn't be too uncomfortable to dance in - even if they'd dance to Sehun's favourite song, he wouldn't go down without a fight, after all.


End file.
